jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Roy Harper
Roy Harper (codename Arsenal) is the first Red Arrow & the first of Green Arrow's proteges. Orphaned at a young age, Roy was eventually adopted by Oliver Queen & was his sidekick until kidnapped by CADMUS. He remained cryogenically frozen for six years, before he was found in late 2010 by his clone & former mentor. Since his return, he became a member of The Team. Background 1987 - 2003 Roy Harper Jr. was born to Roy Harper Sr., a forest ranger & an unnamed woman that Roy would never know. He was raised solely by his father until he died when Roy was 2 after saving members of a Navajo reservation from a major fire. The shaman of the reservation, Brave Bow, decided to raise Roy as his son as a way to thank Roy's father for all of the lives he had saved. Roy was then raised in the Tachini tribe as a traditional Navajo, become an extremely skilled archer. It was even said that the skill he possessed was of someone twice his age. After Green Arrow's debut in early 1998, Roy became a fan of his & stayed up to date on every news story printed about him. He stayed a fan of his from afar until Brave Bow passed away in spring of 2002. Having nothing left for him on the reservation, Roy made his way to Star City to meet Green Arrow. While out searching for him, Roy stopped a robber by drawing & firing his arrow. Green Arrow had appeared to catch the act, saying that Roy was quicker than he was with the arrow. After Roy explained his story, Oliver felt what the boy was going through & decided to take him on as his ward if he promised to continue his education. The two trained extensively so that Roy could become his partner in crime. Roy would take on the codename Red Arrow in the fall of 2002. Oliver would quickly become like a father to Roy with him eventually adopting the boy after knowing him for some months. Roy felt that he had a family again & with Oliver's girlfriend always around, he had the closest thing he ever had to a mother figure in his life. 2003 - Present Missing data. Relationships * Oliver Queen: Adopted father & mentor. * Will Harper: "Brother" & clone. * Mia Queen: Adopted sister. They didn’t meet until he was saved in 2010. Mia thinks they bonded over their different hardships. He openly says she is his favorite sibling. * Jason Todd: Best friend. There is not a better & worse mixture in the world than Jason & Roy. They're both hotheads, impulsive, brash but brothers before anything. Romantic Relationships * Aresia Prince: Aresia thinks it was the bad boy persona about Roy that led to her being attracted to him. Five months after he returned, they started a sexual relationship in 2012 but later said they had been in a real relationship the whole time. They fueled each other’s bad habits & were prone to bad tempers. They got in plenty of fights, sometimes physical but would have sex after. Roy ended it a little over a year as he felt the relationship was even too toxic for him. * Koriand'r: Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Cybernetic Enhancement: When he was kidnapped by CADMUS Labs, they severed his arm from below the elbow for the cloning process. After being freed, he got a cybernetic arm. * Firearms * Martial Arts * Weaponry * Archery * Throwing * Investigation * Multilingualism: Roy is fluent is English, Navajo, Japanese & Russian. Weaknesses * Drug Addiction Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 5 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 5 * Energy Projection: Level 6 * Strategy: Level 4 * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia * He has a cybernetic arm as a result of CADMUS using it to clone him. * Shortly after being saved by Will & Oliver, he became an alcoholic. Mia is the reason why he eventually got his shit together. * Roy has always been bitter & impulsive but the years of being kidnapped heightened it. * After he was rescued, his clone began going by Will which is Roy's middle name. * Though he openly says that Mia is favorite sibling, he won't say it in front of Simone. * At Kaldur's 26th birthday party, he had a one night stand with Lori Lemaris. * He had a crush on Thea upon first being adopted by Oliver. * Roy has various tattoos he doesn't remember getting. * He had a casual sex relationship with Grace Choi. * Arsenal has a power ranking of 172, classifying him as Threat Level 4. Notes * The Will Harper clone storyline is from Young Justice. * His relationship with Kori is a nod to the Outlaws comics. * Roy being from the state of Washington is a nod to the fact that sometimes Star City is located there. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Team Arrow Category:The Team Category:Titans Category:Bowhunter Security Category:Multilingualism Category:Helena Bertinelli's Love Interests Category:Threat Level 4